Eavesdropping Has Its Benefits
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: Nina listens in as Fabian sweet talks Joy.  Nina thinks she's got Fabian figured out.  BUT when true feelings are revealed, how will she react?  FABINA


**Hi everyone!**

**So I decided to write a little one shot on tonight's episode. It's what I would have wanted to happen after Fabian leaves Joy's room. So if you haven't wtched tonight's episode, thi is somewhat of a spoiler!**

****Before we et started, my challenge entry entitled "Forever XxxCloudyxxX" is still on my profile! I would love if you could take a seond and read and review. I have an idea to make it into a multi-chapter, but I need your opinions! Thanks in advance!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>*Nina's POV*<p>

I pushed my ear to the door and listened in. It was the muffled sound of Fabian sweet talking Joy, much to my dismay. I hadn't wanted him to do it, but it was our only hope in getting the article cut from the line-up. There was no way we could afford the truth getting out. Not with Vera and Victor prowling.

Fabian was still trying to persuade Joy as I started to get nervous. She brought up last term and how I had "replaced her". I could tell by the tone in his voice that Fabian was blushing.

As the bargaining continued, I started to barely listen. It was a continuous banter back and forth of:

"_Joy you have to."_

And

"_But Fabes, this is huge!"_

I started getting bored and following the oak lines on the door when I heard Joy.

"Fine, I'll pull the article."

_YES!_

"You will?" Fabian's voice perked up almost immediately.

"But."

_BUT?_

"You have to kiss me. This time you know it's me. No false pretenses and no masks."

I could hear the tiny footsteps of Joy tiptoeing closer as Fabian's shuffling feet stomped backwards.

"Just one kiss, and I'll pull it."

This had just gotten very interesting. I pushed myself even closer to the closed bedroom door. I was close to pushing it open, but contained my erg. Half wanting to see what Fabian would do. Half not wanting to sabotage the sweet talking.

I suddenly realized that there were no more words coming from behind the big oak door. _No_. Then out of nowhere, I heard Fabian's smooth, angelic voice.

"I can't." I heard Fabian shuffle even further backwards.

"You still have feeling for Nina, don't you?" Joy sounded absolutely crushed.

"Yeah, I still have feelings for Nina. And even if she never wants to get back together, I can't jeopardize that."

_HAPPY DANCE!_ He still liked me! I thought he was completely over me. I mean, of course I still had feelings for him! He was perfect. Everything about him was right on point: the hair, the face, the eyes, the smile, the body, AND the guitar. I just couldn't believe that all this time, he still _liked_ me! I had the biggest grin on my face and put my hand up to my heart as I heard Joy speak again.

"I'll pull the story." There were tears in her voice.

"You will!" Fabian had become surprised thinking he had blown it by rejecting the kiss.

_EVEN BIGGER HAPPY DANCE!_ I started having a full-fledged spaz attack in the middle of the hallway. It was like explosive jazz hands meets the cha cha slide. I ending it with a little touchdown dance, and quickly realized someone was coming to the door.

I sprinted back to my room and basically dove over my bed. I positioned myself casually Indian style on the mattress and smiled as the door opened.

Fabian walked in with a simple expression on his face. "She's pulling the article!"

"Yay! That's great!" I gave him a smile and then slowly got up off my bed.

I walked towards Fabian and looked up at his face, straight into his blue eyes. "I still like you too."

His eyes shot up to meet mine and slowly melted as we stared at each other.

Ever so slowly, he leaned in as I placed my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. After what seemed like a century, Fabian's lips met mine, and just like prom, the sparks flew. It was like the Fourth of July as we kissed each other with the passion only people truly in love can have.

As we broke apart, our foreheads touched together and I looked into his eyes. "I've missed you."

Fabian smiled and his cheeks blushed. "Awl Nina, I've missed you too."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Hope you enjoyed<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**xoxo**


End file.
